Fate/stay Night Scripts
Please read: for anyone who wants to trim "" (empty quotes) => " " Sentences with no ending period => sentences with an ending ― Words with no spaces in between => words with a ― in between len=* => * many filled blocks (▊) text= "*" Weren't cleaned out properly. Check to see if the word is in the sentence already and replace/delete the brackets+their contents. " " with line break in between: Might show up in UBW route. Replace with "―――――――" Leave for now: len=* => Berserker's roars [ Page names: FSN route Day day (language) ex: FSN Prologue Day 02 (JP) FSN Fate Day 14 (EN) FSN UBW Day 10 (JP) FSN Heaven's Feel Day 01 (EN) Fate Script (English) Prologue Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Fate Day 1 - One day Day 2 - One day II Day 3 - long day, long night Day 4 - Partner Day 5 - New life Day 6 - BLADE Day 7 - Sword and Magic (I) Day 8 does not exist. - Sword and Magic (II) Day 9 - NEO Day 10 - skyscraper Day 11 - DragonSlay Day 12 - Interval Level4 Day 13 - infinity arms Day 14 - moonlight (I) Day 15 - Utopia Epilogue UBW Day 1 - See Fate Day 1 - One day (I) Day 2 - See Fate Day 2 - One day (II) Day 3 - long day, long night Day 4 - One day (III) Day 5 - Bonnie And Clyde Day 6 - faker Day 7 - Ghostwaltz Day 8 - Interval Level1 Day 9 - Mydear, straydead Day 10 - strike lovers Day 11 - WitchCraft Day 12 - moonlight (II) Day 13 - VS berserker Day 14 - Knight stay night Day 15 - After image Epilogue 1 (Good End) - EDEN Epilogue 2 (True End) - EDEN Heaven's Feel Day 1 - See Fate Day 1 - One day (I) Day 2 - See Fate Day 2 - One day (II) Day 3 - See Fate Day 3 - long day, long night Day 4 - Avenger Day 5 - omen Day 6 - beautiful (I) Day 7 - dialogue lost loop Day 8 - De:light Day 9 - RAIN Day 10 - darkwood,sleepingbeauty Day 11 - beautiful (II) Day 12 - overdose Day 13 - LAST TALK Day 14 - servant eater Day 15 - limited. Day 16 - FINAL Epilogue 1 (True End) Epilogue 2 (Normal End) Extras Tiger Dojo Special Fate Script (Japanese): Prologue Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Fate Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Day 8 Day 9 Day 10 Day 11 Day 12 Day 13 Day 14 Day 15 Epilogue UBW Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Day 8 Day 9 Day 10 Day 11 Day 12 Day 13 Day 14 Heaven's Feel Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Day 8 Day 9 Day 10 Day 11 Day 12 Day 13 Day 14